Moe Queen
"That's Moe Queen. She's strong, graceful, deceitful, arrogant and some what rude." Moira "Moe" Queen is the daughter of Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen. Moira isn't alike either of her parents in her search for evil, she looks for it because she gets off on the fighting with no interest in being a hero. She is played by Kristen Bell. Personality On a normal stand point Moe seems witty, confident, kind and the perfect girl next door. Contrary to this belief among her peers Moe is not near like this. Moe is decisive, manipulative and a little cruel. With a true hunger for fighting, Moe is constantly looking for out of control meteor freaks to contain. Both Chloe and Oliver worry that one day stopping meteor freaks won't be enough and she'll turn on them. Powers and Abilities :Moe is confident and strong as well as capable. Not only trained in defense by her father, Moe is a "meteor freak" from Johnny's birth. *'Master Archer'- Moe is extremely skilled archer. *'Master Martial Artist' - She is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing and Karate. *'Acrobatics' - Moe has displayed on many occasions that she is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire and scale rooftops. *'Electricity Manipulation' - Moe has the ability to generate and manipulate electricity, discharging and directing it as electrical arcs. She has been shown being able to weld a lock, blast objects, knock people unconscious, and even kill a man ( by accident). Relationships ;Robby Queen Robby and Moe are brother and sister. The two aren't particularly close and don't share many interests. If anything, they're opposites in utmost every way. Moe's a fighter, Robby hacks, Moe could use almost any weapon, Robby is useless with firearms, Moe seeks out adventure, Robby unintentionally finds it but despite all this the two still care about each other very much and Moe has clearly stated that if need be she would kill in order to save Robby. When Robby was 11 Moe fried his computer because she got annoyed with him. The moment it was fixed, he pranked his sister by creating a CIA level ID that was so extensive Moe's alias actually got called up for jury duty. Moe nor their parents were pleased. ;Adam Knight Adam and Moe met when they were both kidnapped. As Adam had amnesia, Moe was curious as too his connection to Clark Kent and choose to help him escape. This quickly went awry when Moe wanted to stay and find out who had kidnapped them, well Adam wanted to escape well they stood could. Adam choose to go with Moe instead of escaping albeit hesitantly. When the two eventually get rescued, Moe is the one who stops Chloe from killing Adam as he has amnesia and makes it her personal mission to help restore his memories. ;Laura Luthor When they first met Laura developed a strong dislike towards Moe due to her flamboyant attitude towards murder. Furthermore, when Moe saved Laura's life she became a nicer person looking after Robby when Moe was away and desiring to become stronger in order to return the favor. ;Leo Lang Leo and Moe spend less time together than any other pairs. Leo's skepticism often serves as a counterbalance to Moe's belief in the unexplained. Trivia *Her favorite song is "Back In Black" by ACDC. Category:Characters